Dye solutions useful as laser active liquid organic media have been the subject of substantial research effort because the lasers are tunable. These laser active liquid media are of interest because they are generally more economical than solid or gaseous materials; they are not prone to defects observed with solid materials, and generally provide a wider range of selections. A review of the research in this area can be obtained by reference to the following patents: U.S. Pat. No. 4,026,898; U.S. Pat. No. 4,202,982; U.S. Pat. No. 4,622,400 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,945,176.
The present invention provides novel oxazine compositions which are particularly useful in laser dye applications. These novel compositions are used in laser operation in the 700-800 nm wavelength range when excited by the 578.2 nm copper line.